


sweet tooth

by whochanwoo



Series: times jeno thinks jaemin lives up to his "special friend" title [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Dark Character, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Mess, To Be Continued, jaemin cheats on his wife with jeno, like actual dark characters this time, yes i may continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochanwoo/pseuds/whochanwoo
Summary: Because, at the very core, Jeno’s the guy girls tell their boyfriends not to worry about. Jeno will always be the friend Jaemin tells his wife not to worry about. Jeno’s the demon Jaemin fights every single living day.Jaemin falls. Not in love, no, because he doesn’t fall in love with Jeno. He falls in despair with eye smiles and sweet words, because Jaemin has always liked all things sweet. How could he ever not?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: times jeno thinks jaemin lives up to his "special friend" title [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838488
Kudos: 33





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> yes this was inspired by jaemins maw line in the eng ver "sweet tooth i eat all of the skittles" and the fact that i was listening to bring me the horizon in 3d 😔 also cheating tropes are fun to write cos i get to write darker characters

Winter comes just as silently as all things bad have. It creeps upon Jaemin’s shoulder and weighs his every move a thousand tonnes too heavy. When he feels a soft kiss pressed onto the side of his head, Jaemin envisions that exhaustion dispersing into coarse sand. Like the ones that stick in between the crevices of secrets, and no matter how much you try to forget, no matter how many times you’ve dunked your hands under running water, you still feel the sand digging in the webs of your fingers. 

Another kiss, and a simple whisper of his name, and the rough grains feel more like soft, flowery petals. Jaemin enjoys the scent of lies because it’s as sweet as it can get. Jaemin has always liked all things sweet. How could he ever not? Sweet, so sweet, and so delightful, so thrilling. If the truth is bitter, and lies are sweet, Jaemin figures he’ll have to force himself to swallow the truth eventually. One day, he will.

Not now. 

Jaemin smiles when rough fingers press into the side of his ribs just a little tighter. 

_Not now_ , Jaemin thinks as he pushes his guilt to the back of his head. 

“You have to go,” Jaemin whispers, though he still craves and reaches out for warmth, for _his_ touch. “She’s coming back home soon.”

_She doesn’t have to know… so not now. Maybe never. Maybe I’ll keep him a secret forever, maybe I can do this, maybe I don’t have to—_

“Are you sure?” Jeno pulls him closer, and his eyes are blank now. “Because this is the last time I’ll ever be back.”

Jaemin doesn’t even have to ask what he means because the message rings clear. He stares up at Jeno for a second longer, breath hitching, heart stuttering, skin crawling, body trembling. 

_Choose him now, or never._

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Jaemin spares a glance at the digital clock on his bedside table. “You have to leave now.” 

Jeno clenches his jaw shut, and the veins on his face twitches as his expression hardens. At this point, Jaemin envisions releasing a tiger cub into the wild—a tiger cub he raised with his own two hands. He expects the little one to return to him one day, but in the back of his head, somewhere, he knows that won’t happen. But Jaemin’s too much of a coward to face reality.

“Text me when you get home safe.” Jaemin sends Jeno out the door with a charming smile. 

Once the door closes shut behind him, and the pensive silence rings deafeningly loud in his ears, Jaemin breaks just a little. Just a tad. He can’t cry because his wife will ask why, and he’ll ask himself why, and Jaemin doesn’t want to ask himself why. 

_Why?_

_Why does the thought of not seeing him again hit me harder?_

_Why does it hit me harder than losing her?_

Because he could have sworn he was in love with her smile just this morning. He could have sworn she was the love of his life. He could have sworn the fear dying his blood inky black as of this moment was due to the thought of her finding out. He could have. 

_He_ could have stayed longer. _He_ could have texted once he was back. 

But _he_ didn’t send a text that night. _He_ hasn’t sent a text since. _He_ hasn’t come back.

Months later, she finds out, yet _he_ hasn’t come back. 

Jaemin has nothing now. Not her. Not _him._

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What’s a married man doing in a place like this?” A sweet smile greets a forlorn Jaemin. “A bar like this doesn’t suit a man of your caliber.”

And since then Jeno has always been the friend he told his wife not to worry about. 

Because, at the very core, Jeno’s the guy girls tell their boyfriends not to worry about. Jeno will always be the friend Jaemin tells his wife not to worry about. Jeno’s the demon Jaemin fights every single living day. 

Jaemin falls. Not in love, no, because he doesn’t fall in love with Jeno. He falls in despair with eye smiles and sweet words, because Jaemin has always liked all things sweet. How could he ever not? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> rmbr kids cheating isnt good ok this was purely fictional PLS DONT CHEAT ITS A SERIOUS ISSUE. anyway not many to begin with but facts and/or scenes:
> 
> 1: jeno knew jaemins married since the very start so no jaemins not the only jerk here
> 
> 2: she finds out because jaemin intentionally left his texts with jeno open without locking his phone. he wanted to instigate a divorce without openly admitting. 
> 
> 3: jaemin hoped to contact jeno again after getting a divorce, but jeno didn't reply his texts or return his calls
> 
> 4: u might think jaemins the one playing with peoples hearts, but its jeno. jeno knew he had jaemins heart on puppet strings since the very beginning and did not have one drop of remorse for leaving jaemin. 
> 
> thats it my dudes! idk how this will be received but if u liked it or if u noticed smth abt the characters that i forgot to mention, do comment! (i usually dip ao3 after posting but i'll reply eventually!)
> 
> my [IG](https://www.instagram.com/warmdaelight/) | [TWT](https://twitter.com/jenoryy)  
> 


End file.
